MISIÓN: CONQUISTAR TU CORAZÓN
by Pily-chan
Summary: Kakashi esta en un punto en su vida donde se replantea sus decisiones. La soledad comienza a pesarle, pero en Konoha no hay muchas kunoichis y la que quiere no está disponible... Hinata enfrentará a su hermanita en combate por el liderazgo al clan. Cierto profesor se ofrece a entrenarla, pero una sencilla misión podría cambiarlo todo.
1. QUIÉN ERES TÚ

**MISIÓN: CONQUISTAR… TU CORAZÓN**

CAPÍTULO 1. ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?

_KAKASHI_

¿Quién es Hatake Kakashi? Podría definirse como un hombre sencillo de gustos y pasatiempos simples y de personalidad más bien apática. No tenía grandes aspiraciones en la vida. Un día estuvo peligrosamente cerca de ser nombrado Hokage, nunca supo el número que le iban a asignar, tomando en cuenta que en ese momento la quinta estaba en estado catatónico y el suplente había sido asesinado sin haber hecho público su nombramiento.

Pero aunque muchos soñaban con llegar a ser Hokage, para él vivir en el escrutinio era la más aterradora de sus pesadillas. Vivía de forma modesta, a pesar de que podía darse el lujo de adquirir una propiedad más ostentosa. Era conocido, temido y respetado en las grandes cinco naciones. Una fama que se había forjado con el sudor de su frente. Pero eso no significaba nada.

Al final del día, cuando llegaba de una misión, Hatake Kakashi no tenía más qué hacer que aparecerse en su departamento, limpiar un poco para retirar el polvo, prepararse algo de comer y tumbarse en su cama y leer.

Ya no era ningún jovenzuelo. Tenía treinta y cinco años a cuestas. Era un ninja de elite, estaba en la plenitud de su carrera, pero sabía que en algunos años se enfrentaría al inevitable declive. Eso suponiendo, por supuesto, que se mantuviera vivo.

La soledad pesaba cada vez un poco más. Pero hacía tiempo él había decidido que ése era su camino Ninja y que no lo cambiaría por nada. La muerte prematura era una amenaza constante para un shinobi y él, desde niño, se había preparado para ello. Sin embargo, a veces el monstruo infame de la duda tocaba con insistencia a su puerta. En ocasiones entraba, y le susurraba al oído que estaba solo y lo estaría por siempre si permitía que su vida siguiera con ese rumbo.

Físicamente era bastante atractivo, pero eso él siempre lo supo y se negó a divulgarlo. Su máscara, además, se encargaba de ocultar la pena que sufrió por su padre, quien realizó el Seppuku tras haber deshonrado el código Ninja.

Muy pocos habían podido ver su rostro y siempre se había asegurado que quienes lo vieran fuesen civiles. Además, era el temido Copy Ninja. Su sharingan era valioso y lo buscaban para quitárselo. Permanecer con una mujer que no fuera capaz de defenderse por sí misma le acarrearía más problemas que beneficios.

Por otra parte, sabía que si quería podría hacer uso de su atractivo para enamorar a alguna kunoichi, pero el tiempo transcurriría y lo que podría hacer que una mujer cayera a sus pies se acabaría con el tiempo.

Para estar con una mujer él debía estar cien por ciento seguro que la dama en cuestión tuviera todas sus neuronas funcionando correctamente. Era un hombre exigente y la belleza no era una cualidad que él buscara, al menos no en solitario. Además, siendo honestos, ¿cuántas kunoichis había en Konoha? Si quería reducir la lista podía seguir con cuestiones cómo: ¿cuántas kunoichis con neuronas había en Konoha? Una pregunta importantísima era: ¿cuántas kunoichis solteras y sin compromisos, con neuronas, bondad y agradables a la vista había en Konoha?

De su generación sólo estaba Kurenai, quien era una feliz madre soltera del pequeño Asuma. Las mujeres mayores no le llamaban la atención, así que esas estaban completamente descartadas. Algunas ANBU estaban ya casadas y las dos que seguían solteras y además eran mujeres realmente bellas tenían un carácter endemoniado. Entiéndase que se refería a Anko y a Shisune. Las mandonas estaban descartadas.

Luego seguimos con las kunoichis jóvenes. En la generación de Naruto se graduaron inusualmente varias chicas. Si su memoria no le fallaba todas eran bellas. Pero más de una tenía serios problemas de personalidad, su alumna entre ellas.

A su mente sólo venía la imagen de una chica linda, de tímida personalidad pero una fortaleza indiscutible pese a lo vulnerable de su apariencia. Hyuuga Hinata siempre le había parecido un diamante en bruto. Tenía tantas cualidades, pero parecía que todo en su entorno estaba únicamente para recordarle cuán frágil era.

Un padre que la menospreciaba, un primo que la maltrató y luego la sobreprotegió, una hermana arrogante y soberbia, un equipo que no le exigía más allá de sus capacidades, un clan que la quería, pero que la consideraba como una frágil muñequita. Un amor platónico que nunca quiso ver más allá de sus tartamudeos y sonrojos.

Esa niña también le inspiraba ternura, pero en las ocasiones en las que coincidieron en misiones él jamás le permitió flaquear. Cierto, su voz bajaba considerablemente al dirigirse a ella, pero eso era algo que él no podía controlar. Sin embargo, ante todo era una kunoichi y tenía un deber para con la aldea y con su profesión.

A pesar de que la lista la apuntara como la candidata idónea, obviando por supuesto los casi quince años que los separaban, Hinata también estaba completamente descartada por una sencilla razón: Pertenecía al clan más poderoso de Konoha y además peleaba por el liderazgo de los Hyuuga, aunque ella fuese la heredera por derecho de nacimiento.

Todos sabían que las herederas no se casaban con alguien ajeno al clan...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_HINATA_

La cuarta guerra ninja que trajo consigo destrucción, muerte, lágrimas y caos al mundo shinobi, también permitió que un nuevo orden empezara. Las naciones no eran aliadas por seguir fines políticos, sino por verdaderos lazos de amistad entre sus líderes. Pero hubo cosas que no cambiaron. Las tradiciones de los clanes que sobrevivieron se mantuvieron e incluso algunos se aferraron con más fuerza a lo que conocían desde siempre.

La vida de Hinata dio un vuelco impresionante al presenciar la muerte de su primo. La oscuridad poco a poco absorbía su vida. Se sentía tan deprimida. Una parte de su ser le recordaba insistentemente que no tenía derecho a ser feliz cuando su querido Neji se había sacrificado por ella.

Las cosas con Naruto se estancaron en un punto muerto. La batalla contra el falso Madara fue mortal. Esa impotencia de no poder ayudarlo y que el rubio cargase con todo el peso del mundo casi la asfixia, pero la intervención de Sasuke, quien dio su vida para otorgarle a su amigo la victoria, fue casi milagrosa.

Naruto se enfocó entonces en ser Hokage. Debía aprender tantas cosas y Tsunade lo instruía como si fuese su propio hijo. Resultaba más que evidente que además la Quinta Hokage hacía la labor de casamentera. Pero no tenía qué esforzarse mucho, pues de cualquier forma Naruto siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno y, aunque ella era menos efusiva al mostrar sus emociones, todos sabían que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

En esa ecuación Hyuuga Hinata estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, era reconfortante saber que la persona más importante en su vida era feliz con la mujer que había elegido. Kiba, Shino y su sensei Kurenai siempre le mostraron su apoyo y estuvieron a su lado cuando la invadía la melancolía.

Luego de la guerra, su padre reconoció su fuerza, pero Hanabi era también muy poderosa para ese tiempo. Los consejeros dictaminaron que las hermanas Hyuuga debían enfrentarse a un duelo por el liderazgo del clan cuando la mayor tuviese 21 años y la menor 16, de esa forma la brecha generacional que podría significar algún tipo de ventaja para alguna sería mínima.

Aunque la idea de pelear no fuese un aliciente, ambas jóvenes fueron notificadas que la perdedora de esa contienda recibiría el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Los consejeros se aseguraron de dejarles muy en claro que no habría ningún tipo de consideración, por ello les daban cuatro años para entrenar.

Ambas mujeres serían libres hasta que ese momento llegara; podían llevar su vida como mejor les pareciera siempre y cuando no afectaran al clan. Vivir en la mansión era una decisión que concernía sólo a ellas. Como hijas de la rama principal tenían derecho a recibir un apoyo económico estuvieran dentro o no del territorio que pertenecía a la familia. Sin embargo, si decidían vivir por cuenta propia, no podían disponer del personal que habitaba la enorme propiedad.

Hinata no podía sentirse más feliz. La jaula en la que había vivido abría al fin su puerta y se le permitía alzar el vuelo. El liderazgo del clan nunca fue una meta, aunque sí deseaba el reconocimiento de su padre, pero ese ya lo tenía. Se podría decir que estaba resignada a recibir el sello de sumisión cuando llegase el momento. Le quedaban cuatro años para alzar el vuelo…

Casi sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó y Hinata sabía que necesitaba una meta. La vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos y no estaba haciendo nada provechoso con su libertad. Muchos caminos se abrían ante sus ojos. Avanzar en la carrera shinobi podría ser una opción, luego de sus logros en la Guerra Ninja le fue otorgado el grado de Jounnin, pero ser ANBU nunca fue su sueño. Y aunque sabía que había mejorado, lo consideraba aun descabellado. Perder su identidad era lo último que deseaba.

Le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con niños. Y parecía que ellos también gustaban de ella. Prueba de ello era ser la Tía consentida del pequeño Asuma, tomando en cuenta que competía contra Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino por ese título. No podría dedicarse a la docencia pues le faltaba ser más estricta, ella no tenía esa cualidad que Iruka sensei mostraba a menudo.

La habilidad del byakugan le permitía ingresar en el ámbito de la medicina. Podía notar alteraciones en el chakra y con el poco entrenamiento que tuvo a manos de Shisune descubrió que le gustaba ayudar de esa forma. Llevaba tres años formándose como pediatra y disfrutaba muchísimo del tiempo que pasaba en el hospital, con los niños.

Una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Solicitaría su baja temporal como kunoichi a la Hokage e ingresaría al Hospital de Konoha de tiempo completo. Aun le quedaba un año para enfrentarse a Hanabi y tenía la esperanza de que le permitieran seguir con su trabajo aun con el sello sobre su frente.

De momento sólo contaba con eso: La esperanza. Deseaba que cuando su hermanita tuviese el liderazgo se pudieran hacer todos los cambios que el clan necesitaba. Las estúpidas tradiciones sobre la división de la familia ya habían cobrado suficientes vidas. Neji debía ser el último en morir por cumplir un deber impuesto. Hanabi realizaría ese cambio, estaba segura…

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola de nuevo chicos!

Bien, pues me sumo con otro fic a la sección de Naruto, esta vez será KakaHina. El primer capítulo es como una breve introducción, pero aumentaré el contenido conforme avance la historia. La lista de fanfics en español sobre esta pareja está muy vacía y eso me motivó a escribir. Aunque han sido pocos, he encontrado hermosos fanfics, particularmente vienen a mi mente DIECIOCHO y DE VUELTA A TU CORAZÓN, los cuales me encantaron cuando los leí.

Me complace contribuir con esta pequeña historia, la cual supongo será de unos cinco capítulos a lo sumo, y veremos un poco de la vida de dos de nuestros personajes preferidos después de haber vencido a "Madara".

Sin más por el momento, me despido, amenazando con volver pronto.

Besos y abrazos!

Pily-chan.


	2. LA MISIÓN

CAPÍTULO 1. MISIÓN

Corría el mes de julio cuando el equipo 8, liderados por Kakashi partieron a una misión. Ésta sería larga, les habían avisado que no tenían fecha de regreso a la aldea. Eso le preocupó a Hinata, pues no vería a sus pequeños. Para su fortuna nadie dependía de ella, pues vivía sola en complejo de pequeños departamentos destinados a shinobis que, como ella, eventualmente permanecían lejos de Konoha por periodos prolongados. De momento, debía cumplir la misión con su equipo, la cual sería probablemente la última, y por supuesto, regresar con vida.

Kakashi, por vez primera desde que compartía su espacio con Hinata, se permitió observarla con detenimiento. Era de las mujeres a las que el paso del tiempo favorecía. No es que antes no fuese atractiva, pero su carácter tímido y la inseguridad que mostraba la opacaban ante féminas de fuerte temperamento y seguridad apabullante, como Ino o Sakura.

Todo en ella había cambiado, desde su postura hasta su lenguaje. Ahora andaba con la espalda recta, con un gracioso caminar que la hacía ver elegante sin llegar a parecer altanera. Casi siempre sonreía y esos tartamudeos habían quedado atrás, a menos que algo sobrepasara su pudor, entonces ese viejo hábito regresaba. Su voz continuaba siendo tan dulce y melodiosa. Se escuchaban campanitas que repicaban cada que ella decía algo. Su volumen no se elevaba más de lo necesario pero definitivamente, cuando ella ingresaba en un recinto su presencia llamaba la atención.

-Bien equipo, la misión es de búsqueda. Ustedes son los mejores en Konoha, yo sólo he venido como refuerzo en caso de que se necesite pelear. Recibimos informes de tres shinobis de la aldea de la niebla que han dejado destrozos a su paso. Han atacado únicamente aldeas civiles…

-Bastardos –masculló Kiba.

-¿Algún dato sobre ellos? –interrogó Aburame. El líder por excelencia de ese grupo de rastreo.

-El último reporte indica que los han visto merodear el país del fuego, sin atreverse a poner un pie en alguna aldea shinobi. Nuestra misión consiste en atraparlos sin causar alboroto. Como bien saben, hemos disfrutado de una paz prolongada, los kages y señores feudales desean que las cosas sigan de ese modo, así que no debemos alertar a la población.

-Pero si los encontramos en campo abierto…

Kakashi sonrió con complicidad ante la frase de Kiba.

-Les daremos su merecido… Hinata, revisa en los alrededores por favor. Aquí están sus fotografías, como ven, los tres ya figuran en el Bingo Book. El más peligroso se hace llamar Kira. Lo que lo vuelve peligroso es que es portador de Nuibari o "Aguja de coser", una de las siete espadas legendarias. Los otros dos sujetos poseen una increíble fuerza, pero nada más.

-Entendido. ¡Byakugan! –todos observaron a la joven Hyuuga. El cambio en sus bellas facciones nunca dejaría de sorprenderlos, por mucho que la hubiesen visto activar su kekkei genkai miles de veces. Hinata los encontró rápidamente. Dos hombres de complexión gruesa y poco atractivos estaban conversando mientras el tercer miembro del escuadrón, el espadachín, estaba alejado. Con todo, Hinata reconocía que ese hombre era atractivo-. Lo siento Kiba, no podrás hacer lo que tenías pensado. Están en el país de las Aguas Termales, casi en la frontera con el país del fuego. No creo que tengan planeado atacar…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron…

-Pu-pues… los dos hombres fuertes están en las aguas termales…

-¿Y el tercero?

-Ahhh… B-bueno… hay alguien en la habitación contigua… P-pero… no está solo…

Los tres hombres sonrieron. Todos comprendieron perfectamente que el tercer criminal realizaba algunas actividades más… recreativas. Hinata desactivó su Byakugan pero las mejillas permanecieron sonrojadas por un largo periodo.

-Bien, si llegamos juntos causaremos sospechas. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Kiba, Shino, se registraran como un par de viajeros. Llegarán antes que nosotros y pedirán la habitación más próxima a ellos. Hinata y yo reservaremos en el ala contraria donde estén ustedes. Recuerden, nadie debe enterarse de la operación.

-Entendido.

-En marcha.

En un suspiro, sus amigos desaparecieron, dejándolos solos.

-Necesitamos hacer algo de tiempo en lo que tus compañeros se registran. De cualquier forma, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi sensei?

-¿Es cierto lo que se rumora en Konoha sobre la batalla que se realizará para elegir a la heredera de tu clan?

-Sí, es cierto… Pero, se supone que esa información era clasificada… ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Pues… digamos que tengo mis fuentes… Dime, ¿estás entrenando?

-Ahm… No.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Porque no deseo el liderazgo.

-Hinata, creo que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero ¿acaso ese derecho no es tuyo por nacimiento?

-Tal vez… Pero no es algo que desee. Es decir, ¿le parezco una líder?

-¿Te sientes una líder?

-No, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. No quiero una vida donde todo dependa de lo que suceda en el clan.

-¿Qué pasará si renuncias?

-M-me impondrán el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-¿Y eso es lo que deseas?

-Yo… Hanabi y yo hemos hablado al respecto. Ella cree que podrá evitar la imposición del sello de sumisión cuando tenga el liderazgo.

-¿Cree?

-Sí, es probable.

-¿Y si no lo consigue?

-Yo… deberé servir al Souke por lo que me reste de vida.

-Hinata, si tú ganaras esa batalla, dejarías que a tu hermanita le…

-¡No! Jamás –le interrumpió elevando un poco la voz mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, con cierto terror en la mirada-. Haría hasta lo imposible para que eso no suceda. Esos ancianos no tocarán a mi hermanita y menos con el sello. Nunca permitiría que algo la lastimara.

-Hace un momento me preguntaste si te consideraba una líder. Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Un verdadero líder se preocupa por su gente antes que por sí mismo. Tenemos el claro ejemplo de nuestra Hokage, quien estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse para proteger a los aldeanos en el ataque de Pain y enfrentó a Madara para proteger al mundo Shinobi. Tú eres ese tipo de líder. Y creo que tu clan necesita con urgencia alguien con un corazón como el tuyo para sacarlos adelante.

Hinata meditó las palabras. Quizá Kakashi sensei tenía razón. Quizá, después de todo, debía mostrar algo de ese orgullo Hyuuga que era tan famoso y luchar por el puesto.

-Pero, si me nombraran líder, dejaría de ser yo. Tendría que renunciar a mi empleo en el hospital y mi vida se apagaría… A menos que…

-¿Ya lo estas considerando?

Un brillo inusual apareció en los ojos claros de Hinata, pero se apagó luego de unos instantes y sus hombros bajaron un poco.

-Estamos olvidando lo más importante… Hanabi será mi rival. Ella es muy fuerte. Y conociendo lo orgullosa que es, jamás fingiría una derrota.

-Eso se puede arreglar. Yo podría entrenarte.

-¿Usted? ¿El legendario Copy ninja?

-Wow, no sabía que me admirabas tanto –Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara al ver el sonrojo de la pequeña Hyuuga.

-Y-yo… pues… pues claro que… que lo admiro… usted fue sensei de Na-naruto y de Uchiha.

-Bien, pues esta leyenda te entrenará para que puedas vencer a Hanabi y tú misma realices los cambios que tu clan necesita. ¿Aceptas?

-Y-yo… Claro. ¡Muchas gracias!

-Agradece cuando desfallezcas de cansancio. No soy un profesor complaciente Hinata.

-No esperaba menos.

-Bien, ahora concéntrate en esta misión.

-Entendido.

-Retira todo lo que te identifique como shinobi de Konoha. ¿Puedes hacer un cambio con tu color de ojos? Son demasiado llamativos y te identificarían en seguida.

-Sí, claro.

Procedieron según lo acordado. Al llegar al hotel Kakashi ocultó su ojo sharingan con un sencillo parche y todos sus instrumentos fueron echados a sus respectivas mochilas.

Hinata no pudo evitar dar una ojeada al aspecto de ese poderoso ninja. Sin el chaleco que lo identificaba como jonnin ni la banda de Konoha era realmente atractivo. El cabello que, a causa de un Henge no jutsu, ahora era castaño y se mostraba rebelde. Sus fuertes brazos donde se detallaba cada músculo lo hacían verse poderoso. Pero verlo sin su máscara casi le causa un desmayo. ¡Era… era… hermoso! Sin embargo, Hinata Hyuuga era una profesional, así que no mostraría el nerviosismo que le causaba estar junto a un hombre tan guapo.

-¿Lista, señora Tenou?

-Lista.

Ingresaron a la recepción de esos famosos baños de aguas termales. La gente a su paso los miraba y miles de corazoncitos se formaban a su alrededor. Hinata escuchaba sus susurros y suponía que lo hacían por Kakashi, pues jamás imaginaría que el perfecto que ambos formaban era de ensueño.

Hinata había recogido su cabello en un rodete alto. No había cambiado el tono de su cabello pero, como lo pidió su líder, sus ojos ahora eran azules. Recordó el tono de los ojos de Naruto e hizo una copia exacta. El Copy Ninja había quedado sin palabras al verla. No mostraba su chaqueta usual, llevaba el pantalón a la altura de las pantorrillas y una blusa similar a la de Tsunade, dejando sus brazos al descubierto. Kakashi no pudo evitar notar la notable característica que la pequeña Hinata compartía con la Hokage y se controló con todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse.

-Señor, si me hiciera el favor de darme sus nombres –dijo el hombre de la recepción con una enorme sonrisa-. Y si me dijera por cuántos días se van a hospedar…

-Bueno, no tenemos una fecha para salir. Mi esposa y yo estamos de luna de miel, así que dependerá de lo que ella quiera, ¿qué dices querida?

-Empecemos con tres días. Si el lugar es tan bello como hemos escuchado nos quedaremos más tiempo.

-Oh, señora. Será un verdadero placer recibirlos aquí. Permítanos darles nuestra mejor habitación para que disfruten su noche de bodas.

-No es…

-No, no señor. Usted y su hermosa esposa merecen lo mejor. Aquí tienen su llave. Nosotros nos encargaremos del equipaje…

-Esto es todo lo que traemos –respondió Kakashi mostrando sobre su hombro su mochila y la de Hinata.

-Claro, si son viajeros no conviene cargar mucho. Muy inteligente de su parte… Adelante señor. No olviden que sólo deben llamarnos si necesitan algo…

-Gracias…

Para reforzar la historia de su matrimonio, Kakashi tomó la mano de Hinata y entrelazó sus dedos. Se dejaron guiar por el sirviente, el cual no paraba de hacer reverencias y estaba sonrojado siempre.

-E-esta e-es s-su… su ha-a-bi-ta-ación…

-Gracias.

-Ll-lla-llameme s-si ne…necesita a-a-a-algo

Luego de darle una moneda, ambos ingresaron al cuarto y Kakashi cerró la puerta casi en la nariz del joven mozo.

-¿Así de desesperante soy al tartamudear?

-No, lo tuyo es encantador… -Hinata se puso roja, pero no quiso seguir con ese tema, así que hábilmente lo cambió.

-Ahora entiendo porque cubre su rostro. Sería terrible tener que soportar eso todos los días.

-¿Crees que fue por mí?

-Sí.

-Pequeña Hinata, ven… -Kakashi la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo a un espejo de cuerpo completo-. Mírate y dime que no eres bella.

-Ah… yo… no…

-Eres una mujer muy atractiva. Ojalá lo creyeras, porque es una pena que te escondas y prives al mundo de tu belleza.

Y la cara de Hinata bien podría competir contra un incendio. De hecho las piernas comenzaban a flaquear de tan avergonzada que se sentía.

-Ven, antes de que desfallezcas -guiándola hacia una silla, Kakashi siguió hablando-. Necesitamos avisar a tus compañeros sobre el cambio de planes. Esta habitación está bastante lejos de la de esos sujetos… Enviaré a Pakkun.

Hinata lo vio hacer el kichiyose no jutsu. Pakkun, siempre amable a pesar de su huraño rostro, saludó.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

-Lleva esta nota a Shino Aburame, por favor. Y sé sigiloso.

-Claro, en seguida regreso.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando regresó el perro ninja acompañado de los otros dos vestidos con sencillas Yukatas. En ese momento Kakashi tenía puesta su máscara.

-¡¿Por qué demonios les dieron esta habitación?! ¡Es enorme! Y mira la vista…

-Porque estamos de luna de miel -respondió con simpleza Kakashi.

Shino dejó entrever algo similar a una risa, pero Kiba casi se le va al cuello al hombre de cabello platinado, ya que su jutsu había desaparecido.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Hinata no se quedará aquí! Sabía que lo de leer esos libros terminaría afectándote, pero a ella no la tocarás, ¿me escuchas?

Mientras Kiba dejaba ir su letanía de insultos, se colocó protectoramente frente a su compañera y se agazapó, listo para entrar en batalla de ser necesario. Pero toda la ira desapareció cuando Hinata le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y dijo con esa voz que parecía serenar a todo el mundo:

-Kiba, recuerda que esta misión es para capturar a unos asesinos sin levantar sospechas. Si Kakashi sensei y yo no hacíamos creíble nuestra estadía aquí podrían sospechar de nosotros.

-Además –replicó Shino-, ella no es más nuestra "pequeña Hinata". Mírala bien, es una kunoichi que experimentó y sobrevivió a la guerra y pelea como nadie.

Kiba no se esperaba esa respuesta. Parecía que todos estaban en su contra, pero debía concederles la razón. Si tan solo Akamaru estuviera con él, podría sentirse apoyado, sin embargo su can debió quedarse afuera debido a las reglas que imponía el hotel. Además, ellos tenían razón, Hinata no era ninguna niña indefensa. Quizá ya era hora de que lo aceptara.

-Bien. Pero no eso no quiere decir que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras Kakashi. Te mantendré vigilado.

-Como quieras –suspiró y cruzando sus brazos se recargó en la pared para explicar el plan-. Volviendo al tema, mientras esos hombres estén aquí, son intocables para nosotros, pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Nos turnaremos para mantenerlos vigilados. La ubicación actual de Hinata y mía nos limita en movimientos, pero intentaré compensarlo con opciones para poder movilizarnos. Shino, necesito que ubiques a algunos de tus insectos para que funcionen como cámaras espias para nosotros. Kiba, Akamaru deberá vigilar la salida. A Pakkun lo movilizaré eventualmente, pues el hotel no permite mascotas en el interior.

-¿Y yo? –Interrogó Hinata, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

-Deberás establecer tratos con algunos de los sirvientes, para que ellos nos mantengan informados. El personal siempre se entera de primera mano de los movimientos de los huéspedes, así que echaremos mano de esa técnica. Esta misión tiene el rango de dificultad A porque nos limita a actuar como civiles en vez de los shinobis que somos. Es muy importante que no se delaten. No queremos un escándalo. ¿Entendido? Otra cosa, Hinata y yo seremos esposos mientras estemos aquí. Si vuelves a actuar como perro en celo echarías a perder nuestro plan, así que controla esos impulsos tuyos Kiba.

Completamente avergonzado, el menor de los Inuzuka asintió.

-Modificaremos los horarios en los que nos encontraremos para dar informes, de esa forma no estableceremos un patrón que pueda ser rastreado. Bien, todos conocen sus deberes, a trabajar.

Kiba y Shino salieron de inmediato. Hinata suspiró.

-¿Piensas salir? –interrogó Kakashi.

-Sí, creo que lo mejor será dar una vuelta por los alrededores y ver el sitio.

-Bien, si notas algo extraño avisale a Pakkun. Él estará vigilándote.

-Entiendo. Sólo me cambiaré de ropa.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la portadora del Byakugan salió enfundada en una sencilla Yukata ligeramente corta de la parte inferior para no estorbar en su andar. Calzaba unas sandalias de madera. El cabello lo mantuvo recogido. Realizó nuevamente el henge no jutsu para cambiar el tono de sus pupilas. Con un rápido asentimiento se despidió de Kakashi, pero éste la detuvo en la puerta.

-Espera. No sería correcto que anduvieras por los pasillos sin la sortija de bodas.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él deslizó en su dedo anular una argolla plateada bastante bella.

-Es muy linda. Pero, ¿cuándo…?

-Para eso son útiles las invocaciones. Nos ayudan bastante cuando hay que trabajar a distancia. Lo que es un milagro es que la argolla haya sido de tu exacta medida. Lo mejor será que la uses mientras estemos aquí.

-Claro Kakashi sensei.

-Y por favor, no me digas sensei en público. Sería bastante raro en un par de recién casados, ¿no crees?

Hinata sonrió ruborizada. Le simpatizaba bastante ese hombre. Prácticamente nunca lo hacía, pero en ese momento le nació hacer una broma.

-A menos que ese sensei se haya aprovechado de su inocente alumna y la haya enamorado con sus artes se seducción aprendidas en el Icha Icha Paradise.

Antes de sonrojarse más y posiblemente desmayarse, Hinata salió de la habitación dejando a un atónito Kakashi, quien al procesar la información, sólo sonrió y negó un par de veces. Tenía razón. Esa kunoichi tenía la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros... y le gustaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola a todos!

He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. No saben cuánto agradezco sus comentarios! Sonrío como boba cada que los leo.

Y tengan por seguro que terminaré esta historia, porque sé lo feo que se siente seguir un fic que no tiene final! (miren que tengo un par de historias pendientes en el fandom de Card Captor Sakura, que honestamente, ya no creo poder seguir).

Pues, a más tardar en un par de semanas verán el siguiente capítulo de Misión: conquistar… tu corazón.

No tengo más que decir, salvo que me dejen comentarios para dudas, sugerencias, críticas o peticiones.

BESOS!

Pily-chan.


	3. CELOS

3. CELOS

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras con Kakashi, Hinata cerró la puerta a toda prisa. Sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas y comenzaba a sentir que le fallaba la respiración. Lo mejor era escapar antes de que un inevitable desmayo la invadiera. Le gustaba bromear con sus amigos, pero nunca lo había hecho con alguien ajeno a su diminuto e íntimo círculo. Sin embargo, el afable carácter del Copy Ninja la invitaba a ser así con él. Ojalá él no se molestara u ofendiera por su atrevimiento.

A pesar de ir distraída, notó en seguida la presencia de uno de los tres asesinos. Su chakra era muy agresivo y no necesitaba del Byakugan para saberlo. Era ese rubio al que había visto con su dojutsu en la cama con una chica. No se podía negar que el espadachín era atractivo a la vista, pero no el aura maligna que lo rodeaba era perfectamente perceptible.

Hinata miraba el piso, como lo haría una esposa dócil, pero de soslayo notó que ese rubio sujeto no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No sería prudente interactuar con él debido a su recién adquirido estado civil, por lo que sonrió tímidamente al pasar a su lado e inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo. El hombre imitó sus movimientos, excepto que recorrió la pequeña anatomía de la Hyuuga de pies a cabeza. Sonrió abiertamente y se alejó.

Tal y como su líder en la misión indicó, Hinata entablaba breves conversaciones con los sirvientes del balneario, quienes la trataban con suma amabilidad y respeto. La señora que aseaba su habitación comúnmente le daba valiosa información sobre los tres ninjas de la niebla. Todos en el hotel sabían quiénes eran, y de hecho ya habían amenazado a muchos por nimiedades, pero no habían hecho uso de su espada, por lo que seguían siendo bienvenidos en las instalaciones.

Kiba y Shino los mantenían perfectamente vigilados, pero la verdad era que el joven Inuzuka comenzaba a aburrirse, él esperaba una pronta confrontación, acabar con la misión y así evitar que su amiga pasara tiempo innecesario, a solas, con Kakashi. Además, le enervaba a la actitud de esos hombres, parecían estar felizmente vacacionando… Sí, pensó Kiba, viajar de ciudad en ciudad asesinando inocentes debía ser un trabajo agotador.

Todos pensaban en Kakashi como un pervertido consumado al ser fiel lector de las novelas con toques eróticos que escribió Jiraiya, pero la verdad era que él jamás se atrevería a faltarle el respeto a una dama. Así que por las noches, luego de haber cenado junto a Hinata, Kakashi preparaba un tatami improvisado en la habitación que empleaban como comedor, dándole así a su compañera algo de privacidad.

Hinata sabía perfectamente que ella era una shinobi como cualquiera de los que la acompañaban, por lo que no deseaba recibir un trato especial, así que pidió ser ella quien durmiera en la duela, pero Kakashi insistió en que no tenía ningún sentido que habiendo una confortable cama ésta no fuese aprovechada. Además, dijo, él no podía dormir en cualquier colchón, pero sí en cualquier piso. Ella le agradeció el gesto.

Al cabo de una semana, en la que seguían observando a sus objetivos a la distancia y analizando sus movimientos, Hinata había repetido varias veces el saludo con ese hombre de rubia cabellera en los sitios donde se encontrasen.

Esta vez estaba en el jardín, dando un pequeño recorrido. Ella siempre le sonreía con timidez, pero en esta ocasión dejó caer su pañuelo, con una actuación digna de un premio, pues pareció que el viento se lo arrebató de la mano.

El rubio sin dudarlo alcanzó el perfumado objeto y lo devolvió a su propietaria.

-Señorita, aquí tiene.

-Le agradezco. Mi esposo se molestaría mucho si hubiese llegado a perder el pañuelo que me obsequió.

-¿Hay un esposo?

-Eh… sí. Gracias señor, que tenga buen día… -Hinata hizo el amago de inclinarse para despedirse, pero el hombre la detuvo.

-Sabes… -Ella volteó a verlo con un asombro bien fingido-, si yo fuera tu esposo no permitiría que anduvieras sola por ahí…

Antes de que Hinata pudiese responder, escuchó una voz grave, aterciopelada y perfectamente modulada que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

-Excelente observación. Le agradezco mucho el consejo y créame que lo seguiré.

Era Kakashi. Verlo en yukata, con el cabello castaño y el rostro descubierto… Wow… ¡Era tan apuesto! Pero pudo notar molestia en sus facciones y en su voz.

El Copy Ninja estaba a espaldas del rubio, caminó y pasó junto a éste sin dirigirle ni una mirada. Situándose frente a Hinata la tomó del mentón e hizo contacto con los hermosos ojos claros de la kunoichi. Luego, como lo haría un esposo con su mujer, dijo:

-Amor, no volverás a salir sola. Uno no sabe qué tipo de personas rondan estos lugares, ¿entendido?

Hinata sólo asintió. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. ¡El perfecto rostro de Kakashi estaba a milímetros del suyo! Percibía claramente el delicioso aroma de su loción… Comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareada. Intentando disimular su sorpresa sonrió, pero Kakashi sabía que su pequeña Kunoichi estaba al borde del desmayo, por lo que rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomó una de las pequeñas y pálidas manos de Hinata; ella casi desfalleció al sentir cómo Kakashi entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

Esa escena fue vista por el ninja rubio. Quien frunció el entrecejo, pero mostró una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Una advertencia más, mi amigo –dijo el shinobi de la niebla, ante lo cual Kakashi volteó el rostro ligeramente, sin girar el cuerpo. Hinata hizo un movimiento parecido pero con mayor disimulo.

-¿Advertencia?

-Cuídala bien. Ya sabes, ocurren secuestros y asesinatos todo el tiempo. No queremos que a unos amantes esposos les suceda algo, ¿verdad? –la sonrisa que el bandido ofrecía era escalofriante. A la joven Hyuuga no le cupo duda: era un tipo verdaderamente peligroso.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar eso?

-Como mejor te plazca.

-Aléjese de mi esposa… No quiero tener que repetirlo, porque la próxima no responderé por mis acciones.

-Claro… -replicó el rubio con tono mordaz-. Hasta luego.

El hombre dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Hinata, al verlo desaparecer en el recodo, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él realizando con disimulo un rápido escaneó la figura de la kunoichi- ¿No te…?

-No, no. No pasó nada –repuso ella de inmediato. El rostro de su "esposo" realmente reflejaba preocupación y algo así como molestia… ¿por qué?-. Lo siento tanto, yo no…

-No te disculpes. Quizá es mejor así. Él declaró la guerra y nos dará motivos para atraparlos en este lugar.

No Hinata Hyuuga, se reprendió, él no estaba molesto. No debía olvidar que estaban en una misión… Por cierto, Kakashi sensei seguía rodeándola por la cintura, manteniéndola cerca de él. Otra vez ese fastidioso tono rojo se apoderó de su rostro. Él notó que estaba más cerca de lo que debía, así que dejando ir un discreto suspiro dio un paso hacia atrás y soltó el estrecho talle de la kunoichi.

-Pero las demás personas corren peligro… además, él no está solo…

-No me da la impresión de que quieran hacer una emboscada. Tú y yo debemos estar alertas. Regresemos a la habitación para reportárselo a los otros…

Sin soltar su mano, Kakashi comenzó a avanzar, pero aún no llegaban a la recepción cuando fueron interceptados.

-Señor Tendou, permítame robarle dos minutos de su valioso tiempo. No queremos importunarlos, pero en unas de horas los esperaremos en el comedor. Sé que ustedes siempre piden sus alimentos en su habitación, pero quizá usted y la señora quieran hacer el honor de acompañarnos. Verá, el Hotel cumplirá cincuenta años en servicio y sería un verdadero placer contar con ustedes para nuestra modesta celebración.

Kakashi no comprendía muy bien por qué ese hombre insistía en creer que ellos eran una pareja acaudalada. Los trataban con una deferencia que abrumaba. A él siempre le incomodaba interactuar con personas que parecían dispuestos a postrarse en el piso y servir como tapetes. Una cosa era la amabilidad y la actitud de servicio, pero en estas personas podía ver sólo servilismo…

Hinata notó la incomodidad de Kakashi, por lo que intervino en la conversación:

-Señor Fuchigaki, es usted muy amable. El honor sería nuestro. ¿A qué hora debemos estar en el comedor?

-A las seis de la tarde, mi señora. Les enviaremos unos kimonos adecuados a la ocasión y alguien que la ayude a vestirse, señora. Le agradezco mucho. Con su permiso… con su permiso –y realizando a cada paso hacia atrás una reverencia, el hombre se fue alejando.

Kakashi dijo en voz baja y acercándose al oído de Hinata para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

-¿Me dirás el secreto de cómo puedes soportar eso?

-¿Soportar? ¿Qué cosa?

-A esa gente.

-Oh, bueno. Pues… creo que ese es su trabajo y lo hacen lo mejor que pueden.

El Copy Ninja sonrió. Esa era otra peculiaridad de Hinata. A pesar de haber nacido entre algodones, acostumbrada a que realizaran por ella todo lo que necesitara, siendo una niña consentida y teniendo a sus órdenes a docenas de sirvientes, ella jamás era grosera con alguien.

Había tenido ocasión de observar a Hanabi, y el contraste entre ellas era asombroso. De vez en cuando la Hokage organizaba reuniones para integrar a todos sus shinobis y darles algo de relajación entre las misiones. Él jamás había asistido a esos eventos por gusto. Siempre era Gai quien lo arrastraba con su impertinente entusiasmo y su discurso de la llama de la juventud.

En esas cenas, antes de que el baile iniciara y el bullicio entre la juventud opacara la solemnidad, los clanes se sentaban juntos. Era todo un espectáculo observar a más de una docena de hombres enfundados en pesadas gabardinas, todos con los ojos cubiertos y el cabello oculto. Los parientes de Shino Aburame eran peculiares sin importar el momento ni el lugar. Al clan Yamanaka se le reconocía por su espléndida mata de cabello rubio en diversos matices. La mayoría tenía los ojos azules. Y por fortuna, no todos eran tan escandalosos como Ino.

Los Inuzuka en cambio eran personas directas. Con voz elevada y muy poco refinamiento en sus movimientos. Estar cerca de su mesa era garantía de diversión, pues narraban las mejores aventuras. El clan Nara, siempre ecuánimes y gente de pocas palabras, necesitaba ubicarse junto a los Inuzuka para que el buen ánimo de unos contagiara a los otros.

Con los Akimichi había que tener especial cuidado cuando era la hora de los alimentos si estabas en una mesa próxima, pues era probable que en un breve descuido, tu plato desapareciera misteriosamente y te quedaras sin cenar. El pasillo más cercano a su mesa normalmente se bloqueaba por las decenas de mesas de apoyo extras que se requerían para saciar el apetito de esos "rellenitos" shinobis.

Cuando el clan portador del byakugan llegaba, con Hyuuga Hiashi a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Hinata y Hanabi, todos guardaban respetuoso silencio. El clan más antiguo de Konoha, compuesto por imponentes hombres y mujeres de larga cabellera y ojos excesivamente claros. Los movimientos de Hiashi eran tal y como su técnica familiar lo indicaba: suaves. Además de acompasados, firmes y tan elegantes.

La heredera Hyuuga jamás menguaba a los suyos. Al contrario, ella poseía una gracia que nadie más mostraba. La distinción indudablemente les veía de cuna, sin diferencias entre los miembros del Souke o el Bouke.

En esas cenas era imposible no echar al menos un vistazo a su mesa. La forma en la que Hiashi se comportaba con los meseros era soberbia, al igual que lo hacía su hija menor. Pero Hinata siempre les dedicaba una sonrisa cuando ellos servían o recogían platos, decía gracias y por favor. La gente amaba a la heredera, y ese amor iba más allá que un título que le sería otorgado al morir o declinar su padre.

Sabía de buena fuente que siempre le inculcaron que ningún Hyuuga que se preciara de ser shinobi la respetaría con esa amabilidad impropia de su linaje. Pero la verdad era completamente diferente, y bastaba ver a Kou y la manera en la que la cuidaba para darse cuenta de ello. El prodigio de su generación, el genio Hyuuga había sacrificado su vida para protegerla y no porque fuera un deber impuesto. Todos en su familia la respetaban y admiraban.

Pero esa preciosa mujer parecía ser inconsciente al efecto que causaba. Afortunadamente, con el paso del tiempo, su padre la valoró y se lo hizo saber, lo cual ejerció un cambio importante en ella. Un cambio sin lugar a dudas favorable. A veces se preguntaba qué clase de imbécil era su rubio e hiperactivo estudiante para dejar ir a alguien como Hinata Hyuuga.

No desmerecía en lo absoluto a Sakura. La chica, pese a su juventud, se destacaba en el área médica. Era de las pocas mentes brillantes, un verdadero prodigio, dijo alguna vez Tsunade. Era bella y sumamente hábil. Una kunoichi poderosa, confiable y con sentido común. Pero su terrible temperamento le restaba muchos puntos a su consideración.

Él jamás comprendería cómo Naruto podía soportar sus constantes maltratos. Le gritaba o golpeaba sin ningún pudor por toda la aldea. Algunos pensaban que esa era la forma en la que ella le mostraba su amor. Otros la repudiaban por ser tan agresiva con el héroe de Konoha.

Pero ahí estaba, mirando a esa bella mujer que comprendía la labor de los otros. Era como una abeja reina que entendía que sin el trabajo de las obreras, el panal desaparecería. No, Hinata era más que una abeja reina.

Ella era única en su especie y… y mejor dejaba de pensar todas esas sandeces, porque ellos estaban en una misión. Una misión para capturar a tres peligrosos criminales, uno de los cuales ya le había declarado la guerra.

-Kakashi, ¿qué haremos…?

¡Kakashi! Ese nombre se escuchaba tan bien saliendo de sus labios… Ese nombre, SU nombre, sin ningún título de por medio…

-Vamos a la habitación y pongámonos de acuerdo con tus compañeros.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha eran muy precavidos al organizar las reuniones. Hinata y Kakashi hacían parecer que compartirían un momento de intimidad, pues cerraban las cortinas antes de deshacer el henge no jutsu y colocaban el letrero de "no molestar". Shino y Kiba ingresaban a la habitación con jutsus. No debían olvidar que las personas a las que atraparían eran shinobis renegados. Confiarse no era una opción.

Una vez reunidos, Kakashi fue directo al punto:

-Bien, no podemos tardar más con esta misión. El espadachín muestra interés en Hinata. Esta noche los atraparemos…

-¿Cómo que está interesado en Hinata? –Replicó Kiba sumamente enojado, poniéndose de pie para encarar a Kakashi.- Se supone que es tu "esposa"… De haber sabido que no podrías cuidarla, yo lo hubiera hecho…

-Esta noche los emboscaremos –Kakashi prefirió evitar una confrontación verbal con Kiba. Había una misión de por medio y entre menos sentimientos estuviesen involucrados, mejor para él. Después de todo ya tenía suficiente con los propios-. Hinata y yo atraeremos al espadachín al bosque. Ustedes deberán encargarse de los otros.

Kiba decidió dejar pasar el que Kakashi lo ignorara. Por fin regresarían a Konoha y esa farsa se terminaría. Eso lo alegraba. Además, partiría un par de caras, ¿qué más podía pedir? Todos asintieron. Se verían en el comedor para celebrar el aniversario del hotel y allí echarían a andar el plan.

Kiba salió de la habitación y Shino decidió mantenerse al margen. Su amigo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y lo más prudente era dejarlo así por un tiempo. Sí, para nadie, excepto para la portadora del byakugan, era un secreto que el menor de los Inuzuka estaba enamorado de su amiga.

Todas las advertencias que le hicieron cuando formaron los equipos fueron inútiles. Era una regla perfectamente conocida que los clanes no se mezclaban con otros. En muy, muy raras ocasiones se realizaban alianzas entre éstos, y se llevaban a cabo porque había diferencias previas y probablemente éstas ya habían cobrado vidas. Acordado lo anterior, los clanes elegían a sus herederos y los comprometían en matrimonio con o sin el consentimiento de éstos. Se esperaba que uniendo a las familias las rencillas se terminaran y además, la llegada de un heredero producto de la mezcla de clanes era deseada.

Kurenai, Gai y Kakashi explicaron a cada equipo que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, y al estar viviendo la adolescencia era muy probable que pudieran sentir atracción por algún compañero. En casos como el de Sakura, Naruto, Rock Lee, Tenten e incluso en el de Sasuke debido a sus circunstancias no sería demasiado problemático, pues eran shinobis libres de elegir a quien entregar su corazón.

Las cosas cambiaban para los herederos de clanes ancestrales, particularmente en el equipo de Kurenai, donde todos pertenecían a estirpes renombradas. La kunoichi especialista en Genjutsu les dejó bien claro que eran herederos, y en sus familias no se llevaban a cabo uniones con miembros diferentes a los del su círculo. Enamorarse les traería más contratiempos que beneficios, por lo que les pidió fueran prudentes.

Pero Kiba Inuzuka era todo menos prudente. Poco a poco fue sintiendo cosas que no debería por su preciosa y frágil amiga. De niño sólo quería cuidarla. Ver a una fémina suave era un espectáculo nuevo ante sus ojos, ya que las mujeres de su clan no tenían esa característica. En aquel tiempo le profesaba un cariño más bien fraternal. Y si algo fue claro para él y Shino era que su pequeña Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada del cabeza hueca "dattebayo" Uzumaki.

En la guerra ninja las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Hinata mostró ser una mujer inigualable. Tenía tanta fuerza y valentía, pero jamás dejó de parecer delicada. En ese momento el mundo de Kiba se vino de cabeza. Comenzó a sentir cosas que no debía. Maripositas en su estómago cada que ella le sonreía. La miraba embelesado cuando se acercaba…

Muchas veces, al recoger a su amiga en el Hospital de Konoha para ir de misión o entrenar, él la observaba y cuando veía a los niños que estaban internados despedirse de ella de forma tan afectuosa, miles de fantasías comenzaban a revolotear por su mente. Imaginaba a dos pequeños Inuzuka despedirse de su hermosa madre embarazada entre besos y abrazos cuando ella los fuese a dejar a la academia ninja…

Sí, fue todo un proceso, pero de pronto él estaba totalmente enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba podría haber peleado contra su propia familia y por supuesto que contra la de ella para demostrar que era digno de ser su compañero de vida. Hubiera aprendido a ser diplomático de ser necesario. Sabía ser un guerrero y por ella hubiese desatado la 5ª guerra ninja… Después de todo, el corazón de su amiga ya no le pertenecía a Naruto…

Pero también estaba consciente de que, de todos los mortales que habitaban la aldea escondida entre las hojas y en general, de las cinco grandes naciones, él era el que menos probabilidades tenía de formar un futuro con ella. ¿La razón? Su preciosa Hinata lo quería como amigo. Como un noble y fiel amigo. Sólo eso.

Quizá por el amor que le profesaba, y por qué no, por el aroma que las malditas hormonas despedían, Kiba estaba al tanto de lo que Kakashi comenzaba a sentir por Hinata. La forma en la que la miraba, cómo modulaba su voz al hablar con ella, la forma en la que buscaba tocar la nívea piel… Y lo que más dolía era saber que su amiga no era indiferente. Ella empezaba a mostrar ese rubor intenso que Shino y él observaron durante años cada que Naruto aparecía.

Pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía derecho. Hinata era una mujer libre y aunque fuese un anciano en comparación, Kakashi también estaba en libertad de pretenderla. Además, su sensei no pertenecía a ningún clan. Y por supuesto, el señor Hyuuga jamás se opondría a que su hija se uniera con un shinobi legendario, con el Copy ninja de Konoha, poseedor del sharingan.

Ni hablar, aunque los celos invadieran cada poro de su cuerpo, Kiba Inuzuka había perdido la guerra sin siquiera intentar ganar una batalla. Debía resignarse a estar por siempre en el corazón de Hinata como un amigo… un fiel amigo, tan leal como Akamaru...

Continuará…

Hola!

Qué gusto me da saber que este fanfic les ha gustado. Sus comentarios me han llenado de mucha dicha, pues si bien profeso el dicho de "escribir lo que quiero leer", saber que ustedes disfrutan de esta pequeña historia me colma de felicidad.

Ya estoy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo. No creo que la historia, en total, conste de más de siete. Pero ya saben cómo es esto. Una empieza con una idea y se van desarrollando miles más. Por ejemplo, los sentimientos de Kiba hasta a mí me tomaron por sorpresa, pues no era un tema en el que pensara adentrarme...

En fin, les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo veremos la confrontación con los delincuentes y empezaremos con el entrenamiento de Hinata con el guapo de Kakashi. Espero seguir contando con sus críticas si este capítulo fue de su agrado, y si no, también me gustaría saberlo.

Sin más por el momento me despido. Nos leemos pronto!

Pily-chan.


	4. CONFRONTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 4. CONFRONTACIÓN

La cena en el restaurante del hotel fue sublime. A pesar de que tenían habitaciones de diversos precios, era evidente que no cualquiera podía costearse la estadía en esas maravillosas aguas termales. Por ello, los dueños no escatimaron en el menú y en el espectáculo de la cena. Todos pasaron un rato ameno.

Shino y Kiba se encontraban varias mesas lejos de la de Hinata y Kakashi, pero el joven Inuzuka no podía apartar la mirada de su hermosa amiga. Sin lugar a dudas, ella resaltaba en ese sitio, como una rosa en medio del desierto.

-Será mejor que cambies esa expresión… -murmuró Shino-. Casi salivas al verla.

-Por favor, mírala y dime que no parece una Diosa vestida tan elegante…

-Dime tú que no echarás a perder la misión por no poder controlarte.

-Shino, tú mejor que nadie debería comprender... Si a alguien no le he ocultado lo que siento es a ti…

-Lo sé, y como tu amigo y camarada te pido que mantengas la mente lo más despejada. No estamos en el baile anual de Konoha. Estamos en medio de una misión que se ha complicado por las condiciones.

-Hasta donde sé, sigo siendo un shinobi y tengo clara la misión. Pero…

-Hinata no es para ti, Kiba –sentenció el Aburame, sin que se distinguiera alguna emoción particular en su voz.

-Eso lo sé muy bien...

-Entonces espabílate. Kakashi sensei ha mandado la señal. Hinata saldrá del salón en cualquier momento…

-Me enfurece saber que ella actúa como carnada…

-Kiba…

-Lo sé, lo sé… concentración.

Y como el plan lo delineaba, Hinata se puso de pie, Kakashi la imitó. Él también lucía soberbio con ese kimono haciendo perfecto balance con su esposa. A ojos del mundo intercambiaron unas breves palabras, y luego de que ella negara, él le besó la frente, ella se ruborizó, sonrió y abandonó el salón con pasos cortos y elegantes.

Kakashi actuó como buen esposo enamorado y siguió con la mirada cada paso de "su mujer". Para Shino y Kiba estaba más que claro que eso no era una charada. Las mujeres en las mesas vecinas soltaban suspiros. Parecía que ellas ni siquiera envidiaban a Hinata, al contrario, se veían inmensamente felices al ver a dos personas tan hermosas juntas.

Como lo esperaban, el objetivo salió discretamente luego de la chica Hyuuga. Kiba apretó los puños. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era saber que el Juuken de Hinata no tenía comparación, pero ese espadachín era el poseedor de la temible Nuibari… Debía tranquilizarse, después de todo Kakashi la protegería mientras él y Shino se encargaban del otro par. Además, la ventaja era que si acababan pronto con el enemigo, podrían ayudarla a encargarse del rubio.

Hinata había ido al sanitario, pese a que no tenía ni el mínimo deseo de hacer uso de las instalaciones. Revisó con el byakugan y como lo predijo Kakashi, ese ninja rubio la había seguido, pero se mantenía a distancia, seguramente esperaba tomarla desprevenida en cuanto saliera.

Se miró en el espejo y quedó muy complacida con su reflejo. Las damas que la peinaron y maquillaron realmente habían hecho un estupendo trabajo. Aprovechó para acomodar el elegante kimono intentando que fuese lo menos estorboso posible. Sabía que de ser necesario debería cortarlo para tener mejor rango de movimiento, lo cual le parecía lamentable. Era un magnifico kimono _kurotomesode_ de seda con un fondo negro y diversos tonos de gris, un bello río con peces detallados con hilo dorado. El _obi_ hacía perfecto contraste al ser gris. Los _tabi_ eran de un blanco inmaculado.

Era la primera vez que usaba un kimono hecho para una joven casada. Indudablemente era costoso. Probablemente pertenecía a la colección privada de los propietarios. Se sentía halagada de que se lo hubieran prestado para el evento, tomando en cuenta que las demás mujeres usaban _Homonjis_, los cuales evidentemente no eran tan elegantes como el que ella portaba. De verdad no quería dañar esa preciosa prenda, y haría todo lo posible por devolverla a sus dueños en perfectas condiciones.

Contó un minuto y habiéndose asegurado de que sus shuriken y kunai estaban bien sujetas en sus muslos, salió del baño de damas y caminó por el pasillo. Estaba atenta a un ataque, pero parecía que el shinobi no haría ningún movimiento.

Debía seguir actuando como si no se percatase de nada y todo fuera tranquilidad en el mundo. Pretendió mostrar interés por unas flores que eran mecidas por el viento. La noche mostraba una luna llena impresionante que iluminaba todo. Además, había varias antorchas colocadas por el jardín. La vista en verdad era de ensueño. Bajó de la tarima y caminó hacia el jardín, se inclinó para ver unas hermosas Tsubakis. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda.

-Preciosa, recuerdo haberte advertido que no era seguro caminar sola por ahí.

Ella mostró una actuación magistral al respingar por la repentina aparición del sujeto y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Parecía que él en verdad la consideraba una dama indefensa, porque sonreía con satisfacción.

-Señor, me ha asustado. Yo sólo… estas flores son muy bellas, ¿no le parece?

-No tanto como tú…

Hinata se contuvo de rodar los ojos. ¡Qué hombre tan fastidioso! Era guapo, sí, pero también un criminal sin escrúpulos buscado por las cinco naciones... Debía seguir actuando, por lo que con una sutil sonrisa y un asentimiento previo, dijo:

-L-le agradezco su amable cumplido… si me disculpa…

Poniéndose de pie, con suaves movimientos, Hinata avanzó hasta situarse frente a él, quiso pasar a su lado, pero él le bloqueó el paso, impidiéndole así seguir su camino. La chica sentía unos imperiosos deseos de molerlo a golpes ahí mismo, pero no debía llamar la atención. Fingió sentir miedo y se abrazó a sí misma. Esa, después de todo, no era completamente una actuación. Realizó ese acto como reflejo durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, aunque ahora no sentía un ápice de miedo.

-P-por favor, déjeme pasar… Mi esposo me espera.

-Pues se quedará esperando, muñequita. Porque nosotros nos vamos a divertir.

Hinata retrocedió. La verdad era que no quería que ese sujeto la tocara, pero la misión estaba ante todo…

-S-si… si se acerca más gritaré.

-No creo que te escuchen… Todos disfrutan de la fiesta… Pero no quiero que nos interrumpan… Tú y yo necesitamos un lugar más… íntimo.

Hinata dio la media vuelta y echó a correr como lo haría una chica ordinaria. El espadachín la alcanzó rápidamente y la echó sobre su hombro, cual costal de papas. El sujeto brincó la barda y corrió por el bosque. Hinata lo golpeó con los puños repetidamente, cuidándose de no activar su juuken, pero cuando sintió cómo ese tipo tocaba su trasero de forma lasciva y obscena no pudo contenerse más y activó su dojutsu, golpeando el brazo derecho de ese sujeto, tocando puntos donde su chakra se vio bloqueado. Eso entorpecería el uso de la espada.

-¡Maldición! –Replicó el hombre- ¡No eres tan débil como pareces! Pero así me gusta más… Al final lo vas a disfrutar preciosa. Nada me excita más que poseer a una fina dama…

Y para corroborar sus acciones el sujeto la dejó caer sobre el piso y colocó los brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza. Sin esperar un segundo más se le echó encima. Hinata cerró los ojos ante la furia que sentía. Estaba lista para patearlo. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre acercó su rostro al de ella, éste salió despedido por los aires. La joven Hyuuga abrió los ojos con sorpresa… Eso no lo había hecho ella…

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi esposa.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡El bravucón esposo viene al rescate!

-Kira, no saldrás vivo de esto –replicó Kakashi con un tono áspero. No esperó más, ya no sólo quería capturar a esos criminales. A ese bastardo en particular debía mostrarle que él no lanzaba amenazas en vano. Se había metido con algo suyo y se las cobraría-. Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Hinata observó que uno de los perros de invocación de Kakashi regurgitaba algo de su interior. Quedó francamente sorprendida al ver al sensei sujetar la espada del Ejecutor.

-Vaya, así que tú tienes la desaparecida Kubikiri houcho. Supongo que eres shinobi de la aldea oculta entre la Niebla.

-Te equivocas. Somos de Konoha –replicó Hinata deshaciendo su henge no jutsu.

-Vaya. Qué honor. Una Hyuuga en persona. Será todo un placer apropiarme de tu byakugan cuando tú y yo terminemos nuestro asunto pendiente.

Kakashi estaba furioso. Ese sujeto era un maldito criminal en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero él jamás permitiría que le tocara un solo cabello a Hinata. Se colocó su máscara y deshizo el jutsu de transformación. No le tomó más de dos segundos comenzar la batalla.

Kira portaba entre sus ropas la espada. La esgrimió con su brazo izquierdo aunque su predominancia estaba en el derecho. El primer Raikiri de Kakashi apareció y él se protegió como pudo. Reconoció al Copy Ninja y de inmediato supo que tenía desventaja.

Aunque Kakashi no hiciera uso de él, sabía que enfrentaba a dos de los poderes oculares más poderosos: byakugan y sharingan. y por si fuera poco, el usuario del sharingan esgrimía la Ejecutor con maestría. Seguramente él la había ocultado por consenso de los Kages y había entrenado con ella. Era prácticamente imposible ganar, pero escaparía a la primera oportunidad. Sólo deseaba poder hacerlo con la Hyuuga entre sus brazos…

Al cabo de cinco minutos de intenso combate, en los que Kira pudo escapar de los ataques usando el jutsu de sustitución en repetidas ocasiones, éste se encontraba fatigado y visiblemente lastimado. Hinata mostraba un par de rasguños en la mano y rostro por descuidarse, la poderosa espada Nuibari era temible pese al trabajo que hizo bloqueando sus puntos de chakra.

-Ya me cansé de jugar contigo… -Repuso Kakashi retirando su protector de su ojo izquierdo, dejando visible una pupila rojiza con tres aspas negras. Hinata lo miró sorprendida. ¡Usaría el kamui.

-Hinata, retírate. Ya sabes lo que sucederá.

La joven no dijo nada, sólo siguió las órdenes de su sensei y se colocó sobre una rama, a espaldas de Kakashi. Para el shinobi de la niebla la escapatoria era imposible y lo supo en el instante mismo en el que un remolino apareció absorbiendo lo que había alrededor. Clavó la Nuibari al piso y se sujetó de ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su fin había llegado.

El Kamui le arrancó su brazo izquierdo. Luego comenzó a sentir que el cuello le dolía demasiado… ¡Estaba a punto de ser decapitado! Sintiendo horror, Kira se soltó de la espada y pidió misericordia. En menos de dos segundos fue absorbido en su totalidad en medio de sus penosos gritos. Kakashi cerró el ojo con dificultad y cayó al piso sujetándoselo. Hinata no tardó ni un segundo y lo sostuvo antes de que la cabeza del Copy Ninja tocase el piso.

-¡Kakashi!

-¿Misión cumplida? –interrogó él con ambos ojos cerrados y sumamente agitado.

-En lo que respecta a Kira, sí –Hinata activó su byakugan y vio que sus amigos corrían hacia ellos, Akamaru los acompañaba-. Shino y Kiba también terminaron. Vienen en camino.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto, gracias a usted. Y aunque no me quejo del resultado, creo que no era necesario que utilizara el Magekyou Sharingan. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que es una técnica muy peligrosa.

-Capturar a Kira ya no era opción... Toma por favor la Nuibari y guárdala. Se la entregaremos los dos a la Hokage cuando regresemos a la aldea.

Hinata deseó saber por qué su sensei pensaba eso sobre la captura de Kira, pero decidió obedecerlo y se colocó la espada en la parte trasera de su obi. Por fortuna ésta era ligera y pequeña. Cuando regresó con Kakashi, se arrodilló y con cuidado colocó la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas. Concentró el chakra en sus manos y las colocó a la altura del pecho del peliplata. Él no dijo nada, pero aunque estaba agotado, el calor que emanaba Hinata le parecía reconfortante. Así inició la curación.

En menos de cinco minutos Shino y Kiba llegaron hasta el sitio. Éste último bajó de Akamaru y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien?

-Yo sí, pero Kakashi sensei utilizó el Kamui. Necesitará atención médica. Lo estabilicé hasta donde me fue posible.

-Entonces partiremos a Konoha de inmediato –replicó Shino.

-¿Y los otros dos? –Interrogó Hinata al notar que no habían traído consigo a los delincuentes.

-Mis insectos se están haciendo cargo –respondió con simpleza el Aburame.

Hinata sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo. Los insectos de Shino, luego de debilitar a sus rivales, los capturaban y los encerraban en una tela que fabricaban para encerrarlos en crisálidas, así el traslado era mucho más sencillo.

Luego de colocar a Kakashi sobre Akamaru, el cuarteto partió a toda prisa de regreso a Konoha. El camino era muy corto y con la velocidad que llevaban, tardarían menos de una hora en llegar.

Al cruzar la puerta norte, fueron detenidos para realizar la inspección de rutina. Hecho lo anterior, el grupo se dividió: Hinata, con Akamaru como camilla, y Kakashi partieron al hospital mientras que Shino y Kiba le dejarían el reporte a la Hokage y entregarían a los acompañantes de Kira.

La noche ya estaba bien avanzada, pero era sábado, así que aún había movimiento en la aldea. Mientras ella corría con Akamaru hacia el hospital, Hinata notó que atraía varias miradas. Ella supuso que era por traer a un Kakashi inconsciente.

Al llegar al centro médico, todos se sorprendieron por ver a Hinata vestida como para ceremonia. Pero pronto repararon en el Copy Ninja y no dudaron un segundo más en atenderlo. Ella reportó lo sucedido a Shizune, quien estaba de encargada en ese turno. Se le asignó una habitación a Kakashi, y luego de aplicarle tranquilizantes para que descansara, lo dejaron dormido.

-¡Hermanita, te ves preciosa!

La aludida se ruborizó y con timidez contestó.

-Gracias… es prestado, y con la condición de Kakashi sensei olvidé devolverlo…

-Pues te favorece mucho. Hace un contraste perfecto con tu piel, pero ¿por qué te prestaron un kimono para una mujer casada? Además, traes una sortija de bodas en tu mano izquierda… No me digas que…

-¡No, no! Claro que no… -respondió totalmente avergonzada, con las mejillas arreboladas-. Tuve que hacerme pasar por una dama casada por la misión…

-¿Y quién fue tu afortunado esposo? Déjame adivinar… ¡Kiba!

La peliazul sonrió. Eso sí que era gracioso… Jamás podría imaginarse de esposa de Kiba.

-No, sería muy raro, ¿no crees? Él es como mi hermano…

Shizune mostró una tímida sonrisa. Sólo la dulce Hinata no quería darse cuenta de que desde hace mucho tiempo, el joven Inuzuka había dejado de verla como hermana.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… con K-kakashi sensei.

Shizune se sorprendió, pero aún así sonrió. De pronto recordó a la pequeña Hinata, la cual ella comenzó a entrenar en medicina, llamándola "hermana menor", de acuerdo a las tradiciones. Era tan tímida, insegura y perdidamente enamorada de un despistado Naruto. Tartamudeaba cada que escuchaba a alguien hablar de él. Se ponía toda roja cuando lo veía, aunque fuese a la distancia… Se desmayaba si él se acercaba a más de un metro de su persona… ¿Por qué esa Hinata venía a su memoria al oírla tartamudear al pronunciar el nombre de Kakashi?

-La misión fue exitosa –afirmó la pelinegra.

-Sí. Y también recuperamos la Nuibari. La llevaremos con la Hokage en cuanto Kakashi sensei esté recuperado.

-No creo que tarde mucho en estar al cien. La atención que le diste fue rápida y oportuna. Si quieres ve a casa, date un baño y regresa mañana por la mañana. Los analgésicos que le aplicamos lo dejarán noqueado toda la noche. Y créeme que él necesita recuperar chakra. Si todo va bien lo daré de alta cuando vengas por él. Así podrás acompañarlo a casa y discutirán lo de la espada legendaria.

-¿Por qué sucede eso, hermana? En la guerra, Obito, Sasuke y Madara emplearon mucho su dojutsu y no se fatigaron como Kakashi.

-Supongo que se trata de la genética. De alguna manera, la evolución ha permitido que los usuarios naturales de un dojutsu adquieran cada vez más habilidades. Danzou y Kakashi, quienes no nacieron con el material genético adecuado, han ocupado su fuerza vital para estabilizar el sharingan, así que cuando emplean técnicas sumamente poderosas, su chakra se ve drásticamente afectado.

-Por eso Sasuke ganó aquella batalla contra Danzou. A pesar de que Danzou lo superaba en experiencia y habilidad, simplemente sólo un Uchiha puede dominar lo que por derecho le pertenece.

-Lo mismo ocurre con tu byakugan. Pueden robarlo e incluso usarlo, pero nunca podrán ocuparlo con la misma habilidad que tú.

-Entiendo. Bien, pues me retiro. Gracias por todo hermana Shizune –haciendo una reverencia, a la cual respondió de la misma forma la asistente de la Hokage, Hinata salió del Hospital.

En la calle la esperaba Akamaru, quien no pudo ingresar a las instalaciones por higiene. Hinata lo abrazó y le agradeció por la ayuda. Luego, con el perro se encaminó hacia la casa de Kiba para dejarlo en su casa. Akamaru era un perro ninja y sabía perfectamente llegar a la residencia de los Inuzuka, pero cuando se trataba de Hinata, el can blanco siempre la esperaba.

La joven Hyuuga no tenía ni la menor idea de los comentarios que comenzaron a circular sobre su persona al verla vestida de esa forma, con el perro de Kiba y dirigiéndose hacia el distrito Inuzuka…

Continuará…

¡HOLA!

Sé que prometí que empezaría el entrenamiento, pero ya no me salieron más ideas para continuar el capítulo, así que para no verlo forzado decidí dejarlo hasta ahí.

Les agradezco esos fantásticos reviews que me han hecho llegar. Sus criticas y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidas y por supuesto que las tomo en cuenta para la continuación de la historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual será subido pronto!

Gracias a todas!

Pily-chan.


End file.
